Et si Le Patron était Gentil ?
by Deponia
Summary: Comment se passerai la vie du Patron s'il ne jouait qu'un rôle pour le public ?


_Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, je me suis dit : - Non fais pas ça._

_Mais je l'ai fait. Je vous le mets et pour toutes les fan-girls du personnage principal. __Je suis désolée._

_Disclaimer __: Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'engage à retirer cette fic s'il le souhaite._

Il n'en pouvait plus. Trois saisons qu'il était présent. Trois saisons qu'il devait être le méchant. Trois saisons que ça lui pourrissait la vie.

Mathieu le créa le premier. Il était en train de lire tranquillement son journal économique, lorsque le présentateur de « Salut Les Geeks » apparut. Il lui a fait une proposition très intéressante, le faire sortir de son esprit et lui donner une vie réelle. En échange, il devait, une fois par semaine, apparaître dans son émission. Il accepta. Pas pour sortir, il était bien à l'abri du monde réel. Cependant, il voulait aider son créateur. Le Patron lui devait tout. Il avait du mal à rendre son émission intéressante. Quand il apprit quelle personnalité il allait devoir imiter, il protesta. Or, devant la tête dépitée de son concepteur, il finit par accepter, à contre-cœur, pensant que ce ne serait qu'un boulot à mis-temps. À l'heure actuelle, il était proche du burn-out. Dans la maison, tout le monde le martyrisait et le méprisait. Ils avaient compris qu'il jouait, comme eux tous, un rôle. Notamment, le Geek resté le troll qu'il était à ses débuts.

L'homme en noir s'enfermait tous les jours à double tour dans sa chambre, pour échapper à son persécuteur. Il y exerçait sa passion.

Mathieu entra dans la chambre du Patron avec le double de clés qu'il s'était fait, sans lui en demander la permission avant, bien entendu. Il fronça les sourcilles. Son créateur espérait sûrement le voir en train de s'adonner à des plaisirs SM ou à des jeux de rôles glauques. Il en rougit rien que d'y penser.

**\- Salut Patron. Ça va ?**

C'était rare que Mathieu viennent dans sa chambre contempler le désastre qu'était sa personnalité la plus sérieuse.

**\- Oui ça va. Et toi ?**

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

**\- J'ai remarqué que, depuis quelques épisodes, tes répliques ont tendance à se répéter.** Le Patron baissa la tête, penaud. Il savait parfaitement ce que lui demanderait son père, dans quelques secondes.** J'aimerais que tu ailles te renseigner à la source. Dans deux jours, on tourne l'épisode. **Traduction : Pendant deux jours, tu te tapes tout ce que tu trouves, dans les différents bordels de la ville et tu me trouves de nouvelles expressions.

Mathieu était sur le point de repartir. Sous son bureau, l'homme au costume noir, sortit son secret. Ses partitions de musique. Mathieu vit les bouts de papier dans le miroir. Il fit demi-tour et les déroba. Devant les notes de musique, le visage de son créateur se ferma.

**\- Qu'est que c'est ?**

**\- Ma passion. S'il te plaît, rends les moi. **Sa voix rauque devint implorante.

**\- Tu devrais penser à écrire les répliques du Geek à sa place. Gamine ! **Il l'avait déjà obligé à le faire pour le punir d'avoir fait baisser son audimat.** Tu as deux jours pour sortir un discours potable.**

Mathieu lui jeta les feuilles à terre avant de les piétiner. Le Patron sentit une chose étrange lui monter des tripes. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des lustres, la colère, froide et tranchante, qui balayait tout sur son passage. Il plaqua son créateur contre un mur, avant de lui dire :

**\- Tu ne touche plus jamais à mes partitions. T'as compris, gamin ? La prochaine fois que tu les touches, je te défonce la gueule à coups de batte.**

Il sentit des mains qui tentaient de l'écarter. Il ne se laissa pas faire. Il prit un membre du connard se mettant sur son passages et un bruit sec retentit. Il brisa un bras du Geek. Cependant, d'autres forces le tiraient vers l'arrière. Elles finirent par le coller sur son lit. Lorsqu'il vit le regard terrifié de son créateur, sa colère s'évanouit, remplacée par un sentiment de honte.

Il s'enfuit de la maison en tremblant, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Il ne craignait rien pour son maître ou pour Le Geek. Le Prof se chargera de les soigner. Le Patron s'effrayait lui-même. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer ainsi, en feignant la réalité. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de sa famille. Il allait tout mettre dans cet épisode, pour mériter leur pardon. Il deviendrait Le Patron, plus pervers et dérangé que ne pouvait le vouloir Mathieu. Il se dégotta rapidement une fille qui faisait le trottoir. Il la baisa violemment. Il fit de même avec de nombreuses putes.

À chaque fois qu'il se rappelait la scène du piétinement de ses précieuses partitions, la fureur le reprenait. Il comprit que sa passion était la seule chose qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il rentra chez lui, le troisième jour. Il entendit les personnalités murmurer à son propos, en évitant que Mathieu ne les entende :

**\- Tu crois que Le Patron va venir ?** Demanda la voix trollesque du Geek.** Qu'est-ce qui a pu l'énerver autant ? Lui pourtant si... faible.**

**\- Vois-tu, ce n'est pas simple.** Répondit Le Professeur.** Je crois que notre Patron nous cache quelque chose. Mathieu a dû voir ce quelque chose et l'insulter. Notre collègue s'est énervé. Et tu connais la suite.**

Comme d'habitude, ce boulet avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer où il finirait par comprendre son secret. Il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours. Des trucs qui l'écœuraient profondément. Autant en profiter pour commencer à se faire respecter des siens.

**\- Alors, on parle de moi dans mon dos ? Vous savez que c'est très impoli. Bande de tapettes.**

Le Geek fit un geste de recul. Protégeant par réflexe son bras de l'immonde enfoiré qui le lui avait brisé. Le Patron profita de la situation pour se faire respecter par le jeune troll. Il s'avança vers lui, menaçant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**\- La prochaine fois que tu n'emmerdes, ton bras sera le dernier de tes soucis.**

Il allait rendre ses menaces plus explicites quand il fut interrompu par Mathieu. Le présentateur ne montra aucune colère pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui demanda juste de se tenir prêt pour la prochaine prise. Toute la journée, il joua son rôle avec plus de force et de conviction qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tous se demandaient, pourquoi leur créateur ne revenait pas sur les événements passés. Après la dernière prise, il fit signe au Patron de le suivre, pour lui parler en privé.

**\- Désolé pour les partitions. J'aurai pas dû faire ça. Mais comprends-moi. Tu es le personnage le plus aimé de l'émission. Alors qu'en vrai ton caractère est opposé. J'ai peur pour SLG. Tu as vu les statistiques ? Il faudrait une nouvelle personnalité, mais je ne peus pas me permettre d'en créer une. Bref, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi et je suis désolé.**

Le Patron était embarrassé. Il avait prévu de lui dire, qu'après cet épisode, il arrêtait l'émission pour vivre son rêve : la musique. Il lui vint alors une idée :

**\- Mathieu, j'ai peut-être la solution. Je pourrais toujours faire Le Patron, mais en plus, je joue un autre personnage. Un chanteur.**

**\- Il te faudrait un costume. Or, j'ai pas assez d'argent en ce moment. Donc désolé, mais c'est mort.**

**\- J'ai qu'à prendre ton pyjama Panda. Je deviendrai alors : Maître Panda.**

Il n'était pas sérieux pour le nom, mais son créateur semblait y réfléchir. Il hocha la tête.

C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouva en kigurumi devant un fond vert à chanter :

**\- ****Sherylin et Nikola **

**Chantez et dansez pour moi**

**Sherylin et Nikola **

**J'aime ta petite queue de rat**

**L'une est maigre et l'autre aussi**

**Donnez leur un peu d' rôti**

**Sherylin et Nikola **

il fut rejoint par le Geek

**Sheryline je pense à toi **

_Voilà c'est fini. Je sais que Le Patron est complètement OOC (c'était un peu le but). Dite moi ce que vous pensez de la création de Maître Panda dans les reviews ^^_


End file.
